Más allá de todo
by DierdreSundance
Summary: Flones. Lo que hubiese sido una amistad entre Tom y Danny en otro tipo de realidad.


Lo recuerdo a la perfección.  
Los interminables saltos, sus gritos enmudecidos por olas, sus pies desnudos hundiéndose sobre la arena.  
Buscar un calificativo o recuerdo resulta una tarea demasiado complicada cuando se trata de él. Supongo que no estaba hecho para el mundo, y el mundo se lo terminó tragando. Lamento mucho haber emprendido el vuelo dejándote a ti en tierra.  
Me gustaba su sonrisa desigual, el modo en el que las pecas de su rostro brillaban mucho más en verano.  
Su voz cuando se tornaba en susurros. Su ternura cuando se hacía visible.  
He intentado por todos los medios buscar una excusa con la que arrancarme su imagen del corazón y olvidarme del país dónde las rosas no marchitan.  
Tal vez todo fue siempre sobre él. No puedo olvidarme de lo que siempre fue todo.  
Aunque estas correas traten de arrastrarme al océano contigo.

Escúchame. Hay algo que quiero que entiendas. Tus manos enlazándose con el viento, y la sonrisa de consolación que pintan tus labios. No hay más en mí que los suspiros que me entregaste. Y ahora que aprendí a abrir las alas, quiero regalarte la última de mis promesas.  
Más allá de todo.

La primera vez apenas duró un minuto. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos en mi jardín de atrás, como interesados. Vestía de un modo bastante inusual para lo que yo acostumbraba a ver. Su ropa deshilada por todas partes, y las manchas moradas tragándose su piel.  
Él dijo:  
- Bongo.  
Y yo retrocedí un paso asustado por su presencia. Noté como la saliva se iba agolpando en mi garganta, actuando a modo de tapón y provocando un leve retraso en el aire que debía de tragar. Siempre fui más un gato que un león, y en aquel momento, Danny me recordó a la imagen de un lobo.  
- ¿Qué? - pregunté yo entonces, con las manos aún temblando a cada lado de mi cuerpo.  
- Tienes cara de llamarte Bongo. Mi perro se llamaba Bongo.  
No supe si aquello formaba parte de su particular forma de halago o si sólo se reía de mí. En cualquier caso, el miedo comenzaba a paralizar mis músculos, y la idea de llamar a mi madre se me antojaba cada vez más.  
Él me dijo:  
- Tienes un jardín muy bonito. Hay muchas flores. Yo no tengo jardín.  
Y yo asentí con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué era lo que buscaba de mí.  
- Tal vez pueda venir a jugar contigo alguna vez- continuó él-. Podemos ser amigos.  
- ¿Cómo te has hecho lo de la cara?  
Su rostro se quebró en sorpresa. Las pelotas azules que tenía como ojos se ensancharon aún más.  
«Como un bebé» recuerdo haber pensado, «tiene los como los de un bebé».  
Los dedos de Danny se deslizaron por sus facciones, acariciando la piel herida y rozando con miedo la sangre seca de su labio partido. Sus ojos se cerraron durante unos instantes mientras cogía aire tratando de permanecer en calma.  
- Como vuelvas a preguntarme algo como esto otra vez, Bongo, me parece que no vamos a poder ser amigos.  
Y sus pies trotaron hasta el final de los rosales, dónde terminaba el jardín. Y Danny dijo:  
- Y es una pena, porque de verdad que quiero ser tu amigo.  
Después desapareció y yo me metí en casa.  
Hace ya once años de aquel día.

No tardó demasiado en conocerse el nombre Jones en el pueblo. A veces parecía no hablarse de otra cosa. En un lugar tan pequeño como aquel, la mudanza de una nueva familia era casi un acto festivo.  
Primero venían los saludos, las sonrisas, los ofrecimientos. Después los cotilleos y las críticas. Y en el caso de alguien como los Jones, esto ocurría en un modo algo desmesurado.  
No eran más que tres. George, Lucy, y Danny. Un matrimonio y su hijo pequeño. George se pasaba el día en el bar, se lo había oído decir a mi padre durante la cena.  
- Ese tipo siempre vuelve a casa más borracho que una cuba.- había dicho- No sé qué clase de ejemplo es ese para un crío.  
Pero no hubo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta de que lo de dar ejemplo no era algo que le interesase a alguien como George. Se les veía en la cara. A él. A ella.  
Todas las mujeres miraban a Lucy e la pescadería mientras aguardaban cola, trataban de no hablar más de lo necesario con ella.  
«Por algo será».  
A veces a las víctimas se les condena únicamente por ser víctimas.  
Danny solía corretear de un lado a otro sin prestar demasiada atención a nadie. Sus brazos solían extenderse a modo de cruz, como si fuese un avión. Después corría. Saltaba. Gritaba. Y el resto de los niños se reían de él. Era algo complicado decir cuántas de las heridas se las provocaba él y cuántas sus padres.  
Le colocaron en un curso inferior al mío cuando el colegió comenzó de nuevo, pero eso no le pareció impedimento alguno para pegarse continuamente a mí en los recreos, lo que provocó que un enorme círculo de vacío se formase a nuestro alrededor. No importaba demasiado, realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Danny más que la de a cualquier otro.  
- ¿Sabes? - Me dijo un día-. En china se tragan hormigas fritas. Las queman y se las tragan.  
- ¡Qué asco! ¿Y con qué las queman?  
- Pues con una lupa.  
- ¿Con una lupa? Venga ya.  
- Es verdad, lo hacen con una lupa.  
- Las lupas sirven para aumentar, no para quemar.  
- Se trata del sol. Es por el sol atravesando el cristal. Termina haciendo arder. A veces juego a hacerlo, cuando me aburro.  
- ¿Con hormigas?  
- Con cualquier cosa.  
Danny solía contar ese tipo de cosas que oscilaban entre fascinantes y aterradoras. Siempre con esa paz, con esa tranquilidad en sus ojos que de algún modo te hacían sentirte seguro. Danny me había dicho que quería ser mi amigo porque parecía muy perdido con todo y que él estaba allí para enseñarme. Que quería servirle de algo a alguien.  
- No quiero morir y que todos me olviden…  
Después sus ojos se nublaban durante un instante, sólo un instante. Y la sonrisa volvía a reinar por encima de cualquier otra cosa.  
- En realidad, si lo piensas bien, puedes usar cualquier cosa para destruir.  
Y yo le pregunté qué por qué quería destruir, que por qué siempre hablaba de destruir.  
- Porque a veces destruyendo es el único modo de que no te destruyan a ti. Si no eres fuerte te machacan. Eso dice papá.  
Danny y yo volvíamos a casa juntos todas las tardes. Él vivía al otro extremo del pueblo, pero siempre me acompañaba hasta la puerta y luego giraba sus pies en dirección contraria. En ocasiones se quedaba plantado frente a mí, como si esperase un gesto, algo. Pero yo nunca supe ofrecerle nada.  
Y yo le decía:  
- Bueno…hasta mañana.  
Y Danny asentía con la cabeza y se quedaba allí quieto hasta que yo me metía en casa.  
De no ver como sus ojos se volvían tristes, aquel comportamiento me hubiese resultado aterrador.

El día en el que Danny se convirtió en un auténtico apestado, llovía una barbaridad. Acabábamos de empezar la clase de lengua cuando Roger Bans entró corriendo, asomando su cabeza tras la puerta:  
- ¡Kyle Dust y Danny Jones pegándose tortas en el patio de atrás!  
Nadie puedo acallar aquella alarma. Oír algo relacionado con una pelea, siempre daba vía libre a todos para salir corriendo del aula sin preocuparse ni un ápice por la materia o por el pforesor en cuestión. Aquella vez, por supuesto, no fue una excepción.  
Danny y Kyle se agarraban los hombros el uno al otro, tratando de hacer la mayor presión posible. Los dientes de Danny chirriaban de puro enfado, y la mirada de Kyle era más de miedo que de rabia. Ambos tenían alguna que otra marca en el rostro.  
- ¡Ya basta! - gritó la profesora Eissenberg colocándose en medio-. Los dos, quietos.  
- ¡Ha empezado él! - contestó Kyle-. Es un maldito chalado.  
Y todo el mundo comenzó a corear «chalado» y «perdedor» entre risotadas. Yo me quedé allí parado. Viendo como Danny seguía encerrado en un mundo ajeno, empujando a la señorita Eissenberg sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.  
- Estate quieto, Danny. No estropees aún más las cosas.  
Y Danny paró en seco, dejándose caer como un peso muerto mientras un gemido se deslizaba por sus labios. La profesora cogió a los dos de las manos, llevándoselos al despacho del director de inmediato. No sé qué fue lo que pasó allí dentro, pero el padre de Danny vino poco después a buscarle, agarrándole fuértemente de la nuca y metiéndole violentamente en el coche. No apareció por clase en una semana.  
La noticia corrió por el pueblo a modo de ventisca. Todos comentaban el comportamiento del pequeño de los Jones, comparándolo con un pequeño monstruito que había atacado al inocente de Kyle. Era de esperar. Lo de que nadie fuese a defender a aquel niño. Realmente era de esperar.  
Papá y mamá me prohibieron seguir jugando con él.  
- Es una mala influencia. Ese chico no da más que problemas.  
Y yo no encontré palabras con las que replicar.

Cuando Danny regresó, se le recibió con burlas y alguna que otra carcajada. Muchos hacían alusiones a su rostro desmejorado, pero Danny no dijo ni una palabra. Se ocultó durante uno días, incluso de mí. Supongo que necesitaba su tiempo para recargar las pilas.  
Saltó sobre mí un día después de las clases con total normalidad. Me dijo lo mucho que me había echado de menos, y que era su mejor amigo. Yo simplemente bufé, tratando de quitármelo de encima. Danny no se percató de ese gesto.  
Pasé el recorrido ignorando cada palabra que salía de su boca. Aquel chico no se callaba nunca. Miraba nervioso la calle, por si a mis padres se les ocurría aparecer frente a la puerta de casa o si nos veía algún vecino. Realmente no tenía ninguna gana de ganarme una bronca.  
- Puedes pasarte por mi casa un día de estos. Podremos jugar a los piratas. ¿Qué te parece? ¿te parece bien? ¡Sería genial!  
Yo me mordí el labio, alejándome unos pasos de él, tratando de permanecer en distancia.  
- No creo que pueda, Danny…  
- Bueno, pues, podemos venir a jugar a la tuya.  
- No, Danny. No lo creo.  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? ¿no te caigo bien…?  
- Son mis padres- le dije-. No les gusta que esté contigo.  
Danny calló. Su mirada se vació por un segundo, y realmente no supe si lo sentía más por él, o por mí.  
- Bueno…- me dijo entonces él-. Adiós, supongo…  
- Adiós, Danny.  
Y corriendo, volví a meterme en casa.

Danny se aisló en su burbuja de piedra por un tiempo. Encerrado en su propia cabeza, uno ni siquiera podía encontrar su mirada cuando buscaba sus ojos. Era como si estuviese hueco, como si no hubiese nada dentro. Los niños comenzaron a darle golpes, pero él nunca se defendía. Se limitaba a seguir andando. La sonrisa se evaporó por completo de sus labios.  
Un par de meses después, los muros de la fachada del colegio se llenaron de pintadas.  
"Ha sido Arnie".  
Nadie preguntó, pero Danny terminó castigado durante semanas en una esquina del patio. Se pasaba las horas allí sentado, abrazando sus propias piernas y columpiándose mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma melodía. Después rompía en carcajadas hasta que sonaba de nuevo la campana.  
Uno de aquellos días me vio observarle desde el otro extremo, y ladeando la cabeza, analizó cada uno de los rasgos de mi cara. Tenía ese halo de curiosidad en su mirada, su ceño fruncido.  
Sacudió la cabeza y continuó a lo suyo. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que realmente echaba de menos hablar con aquel niño, y que si yo no me acercaba, él de seguro no iba a hacerlo.

Le alcancé dos tardes después a la salida.  
- Danny- le llamé-. Espera.  
Él detuvo sus pies, girando lentamente hacia mí y mirándome de arriba abajo. Yo le sonreí.  
- Ya no vienes conmigo a casa.  
- Dijiste que no querías ser mi amigo.  
- Yo…Yo no dije eso. Dije que mis padres no querían que fuésemos amigos. Es diferente.  
- ¿Y entonces qué quieres?  
Yo me encogí de hombros, agachando la cabeza y moviendo uno de mis pies en circulos. Danny dejó escapar un suspiro.  
- Eres más raro que un perro verde. De verdad, Bongo, no hay quien te entienda.  
- Me llamo Tom.  
- Bueno, ¿qué importa? Bongo te sienta mejor.  
- Ya…  
Danny soltó una estrepitosa carcajada y se abalanzó a mis brazos. Siempre que reía lo hacía de aquel modo tan horripilante en el que te hacía sentir completamente nervioso. Ese maldito niño.  
Y él me dijo:  
- Entonces, ¿somos amigos?  
- Supongo…supongo que sí.  
- ¡Genial!

Los días fueron pasando con Danny acompañándome cada tarde. Sus temas de conversación no variaban más de la cuenta, y apenas me dejaba decir palabra. Cuando llegábamos a mí calle él se detenía cauteloso y se daba la vuelta.  
- Para que tus padres no se enfaden y podamos seguir viéndonos.  
Yo le había preguntado por las pintadas de la pared, le había preguntado si realmente había sido él quien las había hecho y quién era Arnie. Pero Danny sólo sonrió:  
- Ahí pone que fue un tal Arnie, no sé por qué la gente sigue pensando que fui yo…  
Danny se volvía más cariñoso cada día. Era como un cachorrito. A veces saltaba sobre mí de un modo tan brusco que lograba tirarme al suelo. Después se apartaba rapidamente y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie, repitiendo disculpas eternas, y preguntándome constantemente si me encontraba bien.  
- ¡Es que no sé que haría si te pasase algo malo!  
Danny me contó que tuvieron que mudarse de Bolton porque su padre se había metido en algunos problemas. Me dijo que no le importaba, que no tenía ningún amigo allí, y que aquí se estaba mucho mejor. Me dijo que allí no había playa, y que él amaba el mar.  
- Pero aún no he ido. El otro día pasé por allí pero había chicos del colegio y lo estropearon todo. No le gusto a la gente, Bongo.  
A veces sus palabras sonaban tan dolidas e inocentes, que era como si me arañasen por dentro. Su pecho se sacudía de un modo falso y leve, y fue en aquel momento en el que me di cuenta, de que si yo no le regalaba un lugar a Danny, nadie más lo haría.

El país de las rosas que no marchitan, como Danny lo bautizó más tarde, estaba algo alejado de la playa principal. Había que bajar una enorme cuesta entre tierra y arbusto para llegar a él, y en mala temporada se hacía algo dificultoso. Pero eso a Danny nunca pareció importarle. Aquel lugar era nuestro, allí podíamos estar los dos solos sin que a nadie más le importase, sin que nadie pudiese hacer daño.  
Una pequeña cala entre decenas de rocas, y un desfiladero de un total de treinta metros al que escalar.  
- Vaya- había dicho Danny-. Este debe de ser el lugar más asombroso de la tierra.  
Subimos nada más que diez metros, aquello era suficiente, ya era algo peligroso de por sí, y nuestros pies quedaron colgando en un pequeño peldaño que daba directamente al mar.  
Danny cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le robase los sueños por unos minutos. Después incorporó su cuerpo hasta quedar de pie, frente a las olas.  
Sus párpados seguían impidiendo su visión.  
- ¿Crees que si salto, podré volar?  
- Danny…no…  
- Me gustaría mucho mucho volar, ¿sabes? Sí, volar sería genial. Podría ir muy lejos, y muy alto, y nadie me alcanzaría nunca, ¡Nunca! Podría lanzar piedras a todo el mundo desde arriba y romperles la cabeza en dos.  
- Tienes que dejar de pensar en hacer daño a todo el mundo- le dije yo algo nervioso-. Por eso no tienes amigos.  
Y Danny se giró con expresión de desconcierto hacia mí. Sus azules grisáceos en mis pupilas.  
-P- ero…sí que tengo amigos. Te tengo a ti.  
Yo hice un gesto raro. Entre una mueca y una sonrisa. A Danny eso no pareció agradarle demasiado.  
- Porque…somos amigos, ¿no?  
Yo asentí con la cabeza y dejé escapar un par de tosidos. Luego le dije:  
- Sí, eres mi amigo. Pero tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas. Me asustas mucho.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él en un grito- ¿Crees que te haría algún daño a ti?  
Yo sacudí la cabeza.  
- No es eso. Bueno, sí. Puede. ¿Qué diferencia hay conmigo?  
Danny abrió la boca, como escandalizado. Después dio un par de pasos hacia mí, con el dedo indice señalando mi pecho y sus ojos escupiendo fuego.  
- Escúchame bien, Bongo, escúchame bien. Yo nunca, NUNCA, te haría daño. Antes me cortaría todos los dedos de la mano.  
Y por un momento, el momento en el que Danny miraba sus dedos receloso, realmente pensé que se los iba a arrancar a mordiscos. Después gruñó, y dejó escapar un grito mirando al cielo.  
Y saltó. Desde el acantilado. Había saltado.  
- ¡Danny!  
Me lancé al suelo, arrastrándome hasta el borde y asomando mi cabeza más allá de tierra. Podía ver la espuma amontonándose justo donde Danny había saltado, pero su cabeza no asomaba aún.  
- Por favor…- dije muy bajito-. Por favor, por favor, por favor…  
Y entonces le vi salir. Con sus rizos empapados pegándose sobre su cabeza y sus labios boqueando por aire. Suspiré, aliviado, y corrí colina abajo para juntarme a él dónde comenzaba la arena.  
Salió del agua temblando. Sus brazos rodeaban su pecho. Sus pies en la arena cuando me vió, y el dolor convertido en sonrisa.  
- No he volado…

No recuerdo con exactitud el momento en el que Danny pasó a ser la pieza fundamental que hacía girar el mundo. Supongo que uno no se da cuenta de estas cosas hasta que pasan. Lo de querer a alguien, digo. Un día estás tan tranquilo pensando en lo pesada que puede resultar una persona, y al día siguiente…Bueno. Al día siguiente estás al borde de un ataque de nervios porque no la has visto en toda la mañana.  
Así debió de ser con Danny, con lo nuestro. La indiferencia convirtiéndose en cariño, y el cariño evolucionando en amor.  
Danny tenía ese aura tierna a su alrededor que le hacían inocente de cualquier sadismo que escapase en sus palabras. A veces simplemente tenías que echarle una mirada severa y murmurar «no» para que comprendiera.  
Que no estaba bien. Que esas cosas no se hacían.  
Supongo que el único problema de Danny era que nadie le había enseñado a diferenciar el bien del mal. Era un cachorrito que esperaba a que le lanzasen el hueso y le premiasen con galletas de chocolate. Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, que alguien le quisiera.  
No se en qué maldito momento empecé a ver en Danny lo que nadie más había logrado ver nunca antes.  
- Podemos jugar a la silla eléctrica, Bongo. Yo me siento aquí, y tú me das calambres con estos hierros ¡Será divertido! Solía jugar a ello con mi hermano.  
- ¿Tienes un hermano?  
Danny calló al instante, llevándose los puños a la cara y golpeándose mientras se insultaba a sí mismo. Tonto Danny. Tonto. Tonto. Solía hacerlo siempre que se equivocaba.  
- Para ser bueno- decía.  
Yo le paraba las manos y le daba un abrazo. Después le decía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y que esas cosas no se hacían, que por qué hacía esas cosas.  
Y entonces Danny decía:  
- Pensé, que era lo que hacía todo el mundo.  
Danny inspiraba tanta lástima como ternura.

El país de las rosas que no marchitan se convirtió en una especie de hogar para nosotros, más que nuestra propia casa, incluso. Sobretodo para Danny. Siempre sabía que allí era dónde le encontraría cuando él echaba a correr, o pasaba algunas horas sin saber de él.  
Cada vez que su padre le decoloraba la cara o tenía algún problema, subía corriendo la colina. A veces sólo se sentía triste. Cuánto más dolía más metros escalaba. Era como un ritual, un modo de desahogo.  
Con el tiempo, Danny sólo se dejaba romper bajo las olas. Lanzándose al agua, dejando los gritos y las heridas aún abiertas desgarrarse bajo la sal. Llorando.  
Era nuestro lugar, y solamente nuestro lugar tenía derecho a que Danny le contase sus penas. Ni siquiera yo. Danny tampoco hablaba de esas cosas conmigo.  
Más tabúes que confidencias. Sólo felicidad entre nosotros.  
Nunca le pregunté, y él tampoco me lo contó. Pero supongo que Danny no quería estropear la única relación que consideraba auténtica.  
Encontramos una cueva poco después, escondida entre las rocas. Con los años fuimos amoldándola para hacerla minimamente habitable. Solíamos pasar allí largas noches de verano, haciendo una pequeña hoguera en su interior y escuchando las olas romperse en la más impoluta tranquilidad. Danny solía acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo, abrazando mi pecho y cerrando sus párpados cuando el momento llegaba.  
Él siempre se quedaba dormido. Y yo esperaba a que despertase observando la paz de su rostro y enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Me gustaba la fragilidad que mostraba en instantes como aquel, me hacían querer abrazarle con más fuerza, servirle de coraza para su propio cuerpo. Y que nadie volviese a hacerle daño. Nunca más.  
Todo el mundo se equivocaba con él, siempre se equivocaron. Nadie le dio nunca una oportunidad.  
Y me encantaría decir que yo fui diferente, pero realmente, fue él quien me dio una oportunidad a mí.

A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, las cosas se fueron poniendo peor para Danny. Cuando teníamos, no lo sé, tal vez trece o catorce años, las simples burlas del colegio aumentaron de nivel. Solían robarle el almuerzo o esconderle los libros. A veces le tiraban piedras y le insultaban a la salida del instituto. Un día incluso le quitaron las zapatillas, lanzándolas y dejándolas colgadas en uno de los cables eléctricos que atravesaban el pueblo.  
Danny pasó el resto del día tratando de escalar el poste de madera, cayendo al suelo prácticamente a cada salto y dejándose las manos en carne viva. Finalmente tuvo que volver descalzo a casa.  
Aquella semana tampoco pasó por clase.  
Le vi correteando alguna vez por el país de las rosas que no marchitan, pero no me paré a hablar con él. Seguía descalzo. Yo sabía que esas eran sus únicas zapatillas.  
Uno de los días dejé unas de mis deportivas sobre la arena, esperándole fuera del agua.  
Danny volvió a clase al día siguiente.

- Prométeme que nunca te irás, Bongo. Prométemelo.  
- ¿A dónde voy a ir?  
- ¡A ningún lado! ¡Por eso has de prometerlo! ¡No quiero quedarme solo! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre y seguiremos siendo mágicos! Sabes que la magia solo funciona aquí, ¿verdad? Lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes. ¿A que lo sabes?  
- Lo sé.  
- Promételo, Bongo. Promételo.  
- Lo prometo.  
- Nunca jamás.  
- Nunca jamás.

Nunca se defendió. En la vida. Los golpes y los insultos resbalaban por su cuerpo como si fuesen totalmente ajenos a él. Nunca le borraban la sonrisa. Eso es algo que siempre envidié, la fortaleza con la que lograba permanecer a pesar de todo, a pesar de tener el mundo en contra. Yo nunca fui capaz de nada como aquello. A pesar de que no me molestasen del modo en el que lo hacían con Danny, no era lo que se dice alguien que llamase la atención. Supongo que la mayor parte del tiempo, si no trataban de acabar conmigo era porque ni siquiera se percataban de mi existencia.  
Algo tan insignificante como para destruirlo siquiera. Ni siquiera conseguía ayudar al único amigo que había tenido nunca.  
Siempre llegaba tarde. O me entraba el miedo. O simplemente, no podía. Lo juro, no podía.  
Nunca me perdonaré algo como aquello, aunque Danny nunca me lo echase en cara. Sé que el comprendía lo que ni yo mismo hacía.  
Sabía que Danny me importaba más que yo mismo, o eso era lo que creía. Entonces, ¿por qué no…? ¿por qué siempre miraba únicamente por mi bien?  
Danny era totalmente perfecto. Su voz. Sus gestos. Sus ojos enormes abarcando toda la infinitud que ni el propio mundo lograba atrapar. Le había escuchado tocar la guitarra. Él ni siquiera conocía las notas.  
- Sólo toco lo que siento. En realidad no tiene ningún sentido, no sirve para nada.  
Y se echaba a reír.  
Un día le pregunté por aquello, por su seguridad, por su serenidad. Le pregunté si nunca le afectaba lo que otros dijesen, lo que le hacían.  
Y Danny sonrió.  
- Bueno, no importa realmente, ¿sabes? Soy increíble de todos modos.  
- Ojalá yo pudiese ser como tú. Ojalá yo tuviese la entereza que tú tienes.  
Y la sonrisa de Danny se ensanchó algo más.  
- No lo entiendes…  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- No se trata de mí. Esto, todo. No es por lo que yo vea, ni por lo que ven ellos. No, claro que no. No tiene nada que ver con eso, Bongo. Claro que no lo tiene. Nada de nada. En absoluto.  
- ¿Entonces…?  
- Entonces- me cortó él-. Entonces. Entonces, Bongo…Entonces tú.  
- ¿Yo?  
-Bueno…Estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo. Casi una eternidad, creí que me haría viejo de tanto pensar…Viejo, muy viejo…pensé muchísimo, de veras que lo hice. Y me di cuenta, entonces. De que eres la persona más genial que he conocido nunca. La más genial de todas, ¡eso es! Y bueno…Si la persona más genial del mundo piensa que yo también lo soy…entonces…supongo que no se equivoca, ¿verdad?

Supongo que nada de todo esto sirve ni un mínimo para explicar lo que era Danny, lo que yo no era. Tanta luz encerrada en un frasco tan chiquitito. Supongo que algo tan especial no está hecho para ser expuesto al mundo, supongo que realmente debe permanecer cerrado. El frasco, digo. Nadie debería abrir algo tan mágico.

La primera vez que se descorchó fue a su vez el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. Supongo que estas cosas van unidas de alguna manera. Por mucho que las garras arañen tus tripas, siempre agradeces las lágrimas derramadas en complicidad. Aquella fue la primera vez que vi a Danny llorar.  
Había llegado directamente a la cueva del país de las rosas que no marchitas, ni siquiera se avalanzó al mar, no aquel día. No aquella vez. Estaba demasiado roto para que el mar pudiese escuchar sus lamentos.  
Sus piernas temblaron, dejando a su cuerpo rendirse cuando el gemido escapó de su boca. Su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, nunca lo había visto así. Por un momento creí que me volvería loco, que perdería la cabeza. La ropa de Danny estaba empapada en sangre. Rojo, todo era rojo.  
Uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo. Y su nariz rota. Y el labio partido. Y la sangre que no dejaba de escupir entre saliva muerta.  
Y entonces fue cuando empezó a llorar, en aquel momento. Cuando yo me acercaba a él y él decía:  
- Me odia.  
Danny dejaba las lágrimas humedecer la superficie de piedra. La sangre goteando. Mientras los temblores de sus labios hacían que sus palabras apenas se entendiesen. Cuando decía:  
- Me odia porque estoy vivo.  
Cuando decía:  
- Tal vez simplemente debería morirme.  
Cuando decía:  
- Ojalá estuviese muerto ya.  
Me tumbé a su lado, deslizando mis dedos superficialmente por su espalda mientras él se encogía en un escalofrío. Le había asustado. Mis ojos se empañaron también.  
- Tranquilo- le dije al no saber que más decir-. Yo estoy aquí. Yo estoy contigo.  
Y Danny se echó a llorar aún más fuerte. Sus dedos tiraban de mi camisa, con ansia. Pensé que terminaría arrancándomela.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio entre sollozos, le ayudé a incorporarse, apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes y escuchando su quejido ante el contacto. Lo ignoré centrándome en sus facciones, analizando cada herida, cada golpe. Y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos:  
- ¿Te lo ha hecho él? ¿tu padre?  
- Ya sabes que sí.  
Recuerdo haber cumplido los dieciséis hacía unos días. De algún modo, la inocencia y las máscaras infantiles habían comenzado a derretirse de un modo atroz. Era como si no hubiese lugar alguno en el que esconderse, no podíamos fingir por siempre que la realidad no era más que un sueño.  
Danny era real. Su dolor era real.  
Creo que nunca lo comprendí del todo hasta aquella noche. Supongo que una gran parte de mi niñez, se ahogó aquel día.  
- Él siempre le prefirió a él. Siempre siempre. Me odia porque él murió y yo no. Yo era un inútil. ¿Por qué murió él y yo no? Eso dice él siempre. Todo, todo el rato. A gritos. Grita mucho. Mucho… ¿Por qué él y no yo?  
- ¿Quién es él, Danny?  
Y el rostro de Danny se contrajo en una mueca.  
- Él, Arnie…  
- Era tu hermano, ¿verdad?  
Me miró a los ojos. Lo poco que podía verse de sus azules tratando de desnudar mis pensamientos. Y su cabeza rescostándose en mi cuello, y las sacudidas de su pecho cuando sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda.  
Y de nuevo:  
- Ya sabes que sí.  
Y su:  
- Siempre has sabido que sí.  
Y su:  
- Odio que preguntes.  
Y yo le dije:  
- Y yo odio que no hables de ello.  
Le dije:  
- Soy tu amigo.  
Le dije:  
- Tienes que hablarlo conmigo o te terminará comiendo, Danny. No puedes seguir escondido en tu maldita cabeza, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero que te pase nada malo. Quiero saber como estás a cada momento.  
- ¡Pero si ya lo sabes! Ya lo sabes, Bongo. Lo sabes todo. Lo sabes todo desde el principio. Sé que lo sabes.  
Y Danny cogió aire antes de dejarse caer sobre mis rodillas:  
- Me duele muchísimo…  
Evité preguntar si le dolían las heridas o era una de esas cosas que sólo duelen por dentro. O tal vez las dos cosas. No le pregunté nada de eso. Supongo que porque Danny tenía razón y yo ya lo sabía todo, lo había sabido siempre.  
Supongo que por eso Danny se acercó a mí en un primer momento. Porque yo siempre lo supe, incluso cuando no sabía absolutamente nada.  
Algo en Danny siempre estuvo hecho pedazos, y muy en el fondo yo sabía que nadie podría recuperar esa parte, ni siquiera yo. Por eso trataba de mantener la otra mitad de Danny a flote, por eso él trataba de evitar cualquier conversación dolorosa.  
Como un cáncer que se extiende. Tan sólo debíamos extirpar la mitad infectada para dejar una bonita nada en ella. Y que al menos en cierta medida, Danny pudiese seguir viviendo.  
Viviendo y no existiendo. No creo que mucha gente entienda a lo que me refiero con todo esto.  
Pasamos horas allí tirados. Yo acunaba a Danny, rogándole silencio cada vez que a éste parecía darle otro repentino ataque, y besando su frente cuando lo veía necesario.  
Nunca había visto a Danny de aquel modo. Nunca le había visto tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Y en aquel instante odié al mundo entero. Odie a sus padres, a los míos, a los chicos del colegio, a mí mismo. Odie a cualquier persona que no fuese Danny y que no le hubiese salvado a tiempo. Odie a cada persona que alguna vez, de alguna manera, le hubiese causado dolor, a cualquiera que no lo hubiese impedido.  
Porque lo estaban devorando a mordiscos, joder. A Danny. A mi Danny. Y nadie tenía derecho alguno a arrebatarme a la persona más maravillosa que había en la tierra. Eran todos unos ineptos, unos capullos, unos hijos de la gran puta. Ciegos de mierda. No era culpa mía que sus diminutas mentes no entendiesen nada. Y en aquel momento decidí que mataría a cualquiera que volviese a hacer daño a mi mitad. La mitad restante de Danny me pertenecía a mí y sólo a mí. Nadie tocaría mis cosas.  
Les arrancaría los ojos y luego la piel. Un sólo dedo encima, uno sólo. Juré que los mataría.  
Y se lo dije a Danny, al oído, muy bajito.  
- No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño- eso le dije.  
- No te vayas nunca…  
- No me iré. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?  
Danny se abalanzó sobre mí. Mi espalda golpeó el suelo, pero sólo un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de entre mis labios. Mis ojos eran sólo de Danny. Y un torbellino de escalofríos recorrió cada poro de mi piel cuando sentí sus labios juntándose con los míos, cuando sentí su lengua pidiéndome permiso por entrar.  
Y yo cerré los ojos y dejé que él hiciese lo que se le viniese en gana. Si era decisión de Danny, sería una buena decisión.  
Ninguno de los dos había besado a nadie. Como es evidente, el tema chicas no era algo que se nos diese demasiado bien, tampoco era algo que nos importase. Seguíamos teniendo los mismos sueños que teníamos cuando teníamos siete años. Las chicas eran algo de un futuro muy lejano. En nuestro mundo el orden de las cosas no iba al mismo ritmo que en la realidad.  
Gemí en su boca cuando aceleró un poco el ritmo. Todo lo que pensé fue que me encantaba aquella sensación, la de sentirme más cerca de Danny, la de conectar. No pensé en que me estaba besando con un chico, ni siquiera me planteé nada de eso. ¿Qué importaba?  
Era Danny. Sólo eso.  
Cuando nos separamos Danny me regaló su sonrisa de gato risón. Luego se dejó caer con fuerza sobre mi pecho, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo aire con fuerza.  
- Me encanta…- dijo-. Tu corazón. Me gusta escucharlo. Me gusta mucho, me encanta. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿lo sabes? ¿lo sabes, Bongo? Es porque sé que estás funcionando, que estás funcionando para mí. Que estás vivo y que estás aquí, conmigo. Y que nunca, nunca, te vas a marchar.  
- Nunca jamás.  
- Nunca, nunca jamás.  
Levántandose, acarició mi mejilla. Casi noté como se deshacía ante el contacto. Yo acerqué mi rostro algo más a él, para sentirle más y más cerca, para que no se fuera. Nunca jamás.  
Y Danny gimió:  
- Joder… No tienes ni idea de lo muchísimo que te quiero, ¿verdad que no?  
Y yo coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

Algo cambió a partir de aquel día. No podría decir exactamente el qué. Supongo que la complicidad derramada había encendido una mecha, y la cercanía se hizo más grande de lo que había sido hasta entonces. Los juegos siguieron siendo juegos, nuestros juegos. Pero no se saboreaban del mismo modo. Una pequeña lluvia de madurez mojaba nuestros cuerpos, y yo sabía que era hora de hacer algo más, algo más que todo aquello, algo más de lo que habíamos vivido hasta entonces. Supe que mis objetivos andaban algo más lejos que pasarme la vida entre las mismas rocas. Era nuestro mundo, es cierto. Pero uno siempre sueña con construirse un mundo nuevo.  
Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, tuve que empezar a tomar las decisiones importantes que había evitado hasta entonces. Mis padres me agobiaron un poco con el tema de los estudios, del trabajo. En el instituto no dejaban de darnos charlas y opciones. Yo sólo sabía que pasase lo que pasase quería que Danny viniese conmigo. Pero él ni siquiera había terminado el instituto, y no parecía querer hacer más que saltar y nadar. Saltar y nadar. Saltar y nadar.  
Joder.  
A veces me ponía de los nervios el ver como sus aspiraciones estaban totalmente limitadas. Cada palabra que sacaba sobre el tema le asustaba, y desviaba la conversación descaradamente.  
Supongo que por eso tuve que hacerlo a sus espaldas, todo el papeleo. No era como si fuese a irme sin él, de cualquier modo. Tan sólo era una preparación para poder cuidarlo más adelante, para protegerle. Nunca podría hacer nada por él quedándome en aquel maldito pueblo. Tenía que sacarnos de allí, a los dos.  
Pero Danny no pareció entender nada de todo esto.  
- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Bongo?  
Estábamos sentados en el interior de la cueva. Aquel día. El día en que la botella se descorchó por segunda vez.  
Yo jugaba con mis dedos mientras los gestos de confusión de Danny iban tornándose cada vez más en muecas de enfado. Nunca jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Nunca jamás.  
- Bueno, no es para siempre… Y vendré en vacaciones, y algunos fines de semana. No es como si no fuésemos a vernos ni nada… Y además sólo será un tiempo, hasta que termine de estudiar. Luego estaremos juntos.  
- No puedes irte, Bongo. No puedes. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?  
- Danny, te he dicho que no me…  
- ¡Lo prometiste!  
La respiración de Danny era agitada. Todo su cuerpo envuelto en temblores que me contagiaba, y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar o me rompería la cara en pedazos. Se le veía demasiado alterado. Demasiado para tratar de calmarlo incluso.  
- Danny…- probé-. Lo hago por nosotros. Por los dos.  
- ¡Lo haces por ti! Si quisieses hacer algo por mí no me dejarías solo.  
- No te dejo solo, joder. ¿Por qué no puedes entender las cosas más simples?  
Danny bufó, con asco, apartando la mirada de inmediato y mordiéndose el labio inferior para retener un puchero. Pero no me importó, no en aquel momento. Lo que le había dicho era cierto. Él nunca comprendía, no comprendía nada. Se limitaba a crear mundos a los que evadirse y a meterme a mí en ellos. Sólo nosotros, nadie más. Danny no quería que nos juntásemos con nadie más, no quería que hablásemos de nadie más.  
- Sólo tú y yo, Bongo.  
Y joder, todo eso estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero había terminado dándome cuenta de que mi vida giraba en torno a una persona, a una sola. No podía pasarme la vida creyendo que eso era la maldita perfección. Había mucho más. Más cosas, más personas. No podía dejar mi vida pasar limitándome únicamente a aquello. Ni la de Danny tampoco.  
Me lo llevaría conmigo cuando pudiese y empezaríamos de cero. En un lugar en el que no tuviese que temer a nadie y en el que no hiciese falta crear mundos. Seríamos felices. Felices y normales.  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero irme a ninguna parte! - me gritó él- ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo! Se suponía que era lo que querías, se suponía que te gustaba…  
- No es que no me guste, Danny, claro que me gusta. Pero no tenemos diez años. No podemos pasar la vida jugando. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿De dónde sacaremos la comida? ¿Y la ropa? ¿Dónde viviremos?  
- Podemos vivir aquí, en la cueva. Y pescar. Yo puedo pescar. Sabes que puedo. ¿Recuerdas el pez que cacé aquella vez?  
- Danny…en serio. Por favor te lo pido.  
- ¿Por favor me pides el qué?  
- ¡Que crezcas, joder! ¡Que crezcas de una maldita vez!  
Y se hizo el silencio.  
Mis músculos comenzaron a doler de retenerlos, y dejé mis dedos enterrarse en la cochambrosa arena mojada de las paredes de piedra. Cerré los ojos tratando de mantener la calma.  
- Lo siento. Lo siento Danny, yo…  
- Si nos vamos dejaremos de ser mágicos. Es este lugar. Sólo este. Sólo somos mágicos aquí, porque este lugar también es mágico. Es nuestro lugar, sólo nuestro, tenemos que estar aquí. Lo sabes.  
- Sólo es un juego Danny.  
- ¡Prometiste que no te irías! Bongo dijo nunca jamás, Bongo dijo nunca jamás.  
- Mira…- respondí poniéndome en pie- No puedo más. No hoy. Hoy no, Danny. Me gustaría que apreciases un poco lo que hago por ti. Sólo un poco. Yo…- callé un momento evitando mirarle. Sabía que sus ojos eran su mayor arma, y que podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo si lo miraba. Trague saliva- Piensa en ello y tranquilízate, ¿vale? Hablamos mañana, espero que para entonces…  
- No te vayas, Bongo. Ni se te ocurra marcharte ahora.  
- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, y no estás ayudando, por lo que…  
- ¡Te he dicho que no te vayas, joder!  
Me giré. Danny se había puesto en pie. Sus puños se cerraban con intensidad, tintando ligeramente sus nudillos de rojo. Le miré de arriba abajo, notando la rabia en cada poro, sintiendo su…¿odio?  
Me tambaleé, retrocediendo lentamente y queriendo salir de allí antes de que algo malo pasase. No quería seguir discutiendo. No así. No con Danny.  
Por lo que me di la vuelta.  
- Eres un traidor de mierda, Tom. Eres un maldito hijo de puta.  
Su voz me heló la sangre. Aquella fue la primera vez en toda su maldita vida en la que había pronunciado mi nombre. Mi nombre de verdad. Me había llamado por mi nombre.  
No entendí muy bien lo que significaba aquello, pero supuse que no era bueno. Noté algo romperse dentro de mí. Como si el lazo que nos unía hubiese sido cortado de un tirón. Todo por lo que había luchado, todo el esfuerzo, toda la energía que había depositado en nosotros desperdigada por el suelo.  
Me eché a llorar, como un niño pequeño. Y Danny lloró también. Tras unos minutos me era imposible reconocer qué sollozos escapaban de mis labios y cuales de los suyos.  
No me atreví a mirarle, no me atreví a moverme. Solo quería darle un abrazo y acurrucarme a su lado lo que quedase de eternidad. Pero algo me lo impedía. Un muro en mitad de nuestros cuerpos.  
Y mientras las lágrimas caían y no dejaban de caer, Danny dijo:  
- ¿De verdad te vas? ¿A Londres? ¿De verdad te vas a ir?  
Y yo le dije:  
- Sí.  
Y ahí fue donde ocurrió.  
Danny comenzó a gritar. Su garganta me desgarraba los tímpanos mientras él se tiraba de los pelos. Y:  
- Eres un puto cobarde. Te odio, joder, lo has destruido todo. Absolutamente todo.  
Y echó a correr, frente a mí. Sus rodillas se alzaban hasta golpear prácticamente su barbilla y él seguía y seguía corriendo. Tarde algunos segundos en reaccionar y seguirle.  
No era bueno dejar a Danny solo. No cuando alguien le había disparado dardos.  
Fui tras él gritando su nombre y suplicándole que me perdonara. Grité su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, las piernas me dolían una barbaridad, pero no pude dejar de correr. Le dije que haría lo que él quisiera, que me quedaría con él. Pero que no hiciese nada, que por favor dejase de llorar, que no sufriese.  
Le grité que le quería, que le quería muchísimo.  
Creo que Danny no escuchó, creo que llegó al punto de no escuchar ni importarle nada de lo que yo pudiese decir. Le encontré a unos metros de la colina, tirado en el suelo de rodillas, escarbando en el suelo con sus propias manos.  
- D-Danny…- le susurré sentándome tras él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro-. Danny, ¿qué haces? para…  
Él se revolvió quitándome de encima y comenzó a cavar con más fuerza. Parecía fuera de sí, todo él. Las ansias con las que apartaba la tierra, y las lágrimas que inundaban su mirada de furia.  
- ¡Para, Danny, joder! ¡Éstate quieto!  
Cuando al fin pudo verse un notorio agujero, paró en seco. Se quedo tomando aire, observándolo agotado, con sus uñas cubiertas de roña aferrando el borde con intensidad. Por un momento de veras creí que había terminado, e incluso le abracé por la espalda besando su cuello.  
Después él gritó, poniéndose en pie y alejándose un par de pasos de mí.  
Golpeó su rostro con fuerza un par de veces, yo traté de detenerle pero verdaderamente no lo ponía fácil.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Para!  
Danny no me escuchó. Me pegó una patada en el estomago cuando me vio acercarme y continuó maltratándose a sí mismo. Se tiró del pelo, se tiró muchísimo del pelo hasta arrancarse mechones y arrojarlos al agujero. Se arrancó la ropa, a tirones. Su camiseta estaba despedazada sobre el agujero. Sus pestañas. Su sangre.  
- Danny…  
Y luego se giró hacia mí.  
- Todo, Tom, lo has jodido absolutamente todo.  
Y comenzó a golpearme.  
Traté de cubrirme el rostro con las manos cuando Danny subió a horcajadas sobre mí, pero no sirvió de nada. Absolutamente de nada. Sus puños golpeaban mi boca cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que un punzante dolor en mis encías comenzó a hacerse casi insoportable. Danny empapaba mi cuerpo con sus lágrimas y su sangre, y la borrosidad de mis gotas de sal, me impedían mirarle con claridad.  
Ni siquiera me dejaba tiempo para pedirle que parase, que me estaba haciendo daño. Él sólo alzaba el puño y volvía a hundirlo. Una y otra vez. Hasta que uno de mis dientes salió disparado de mi boca, y Danny se quedó tranquilo, mientras yo me encogía en mí mismo gimiendo, y aún sin querer hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza.  
Se puso en pie, cogiendo el diente que reposaba sobre la tierra y arrojándolo también al agujero.  
- Ahora ya puedes marcharte…- dijo él volviendo a llenar el agujero-. Ya lo has matado completamente todo. No queda nada.  
Y se fue corriendo, colina arriba. Gritando. Gritaba muchísimo. Y aunque no pude moverme, sé que subió hasta arriba del todo, los treinta metros. Era la primera vez que Danny se lanzaba desde tanta altura. Y aunque tampoco le vi, sé que pasó más tiempo que nunca bajo el agua. Había mucho que curar. Durante unos minutos realmente pensé que se había ahogado y estuve llorando su inexistente muerte.  
Luego me di cuenta de que de pasar algo así, yo estaría al corriente y me moriría también. Algo así debía pasar. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho para entender que no funcionaría sin Danny.  
Cuando ya no me quedaban lágrimas, volví a casa. Mi madre comenzó a despotricar contra Danny nada más ver mi rostro, y me advirtió severa que hablaría con sus padres al día siguiente.  
Yo simplemente le dije que cerrase su maldita boca y me encerré en mi habitación.  
Aquella fue la última vez que vi a Danny.

Extiendo mis brazos en lo alto de la colina. Dejando que los recuerdos se coman mi cuerpo y me liberen de la carga de la vulgaridad. Nada es igual sin Danny. Sin sus ojos. Sin su voz. Sin sus dedos acariciando mi piel. Sin su risa. Ha sido como vomitar magia hasta convertirte en un mero mortal.  
En este año no me ha cogido el teléfono ni una sola vez, no ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas, no le he encontrado en mis sueños. Sé que esta bien porque mi madre me informa de las veces que le ve andando por el pueblo.  
Ese pobre crío desgraciado, dice ella.  
No sé por qué pensé que podría encontrarle aquí. Pero sé que puedo. Ya le oigo. Sus pisadas, sus suspiros, sus latidos. Siento su olor atrapándome.  
Sus manos haciéndose con las mías y su aliento en mi oído.  
- Bongo- dice.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tienes pinta, de llamarte Bongo.  
Me echo a llorar cuando Danny abraza mi espalda con su pecho.  
- Lo siento- le digo-. Lo siento muchísimo. De verdad. Perdóname.  
- Perdóname tú.  
- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, yo…  
- Ya basta, Bongo.  
Y el aire que nos atrapa. Y la brisa del mar. Y este lugar. Danny tenía razón. Sólo podemos ser mágicos aquí. Sólo en este lugar.  
Danny enterró la confianza pero nunca podríamos matar el amor.  
Y entrelaza mi mano con una de las suyas, grande y pecosa. Y me dice:  
- ¿Qué te parece si saltamos? Hay mucho que curar.


End file.
